


The Derketo Danger - A Conan Exiles DiD Tale

by Kiwikink



Category: Conan Exiles (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikink/pseuds/Kiwikink
Summary: Aisha the Kushite's trip to the temple of Derketo leads to sex and misadventure...
Relationships: Aisha/Hekate
Kudos: 3





	The Derketo Danger - A Conan Exiles DiD Tale

The Exiled Lands were not the most hospitable of environments, a small isolated continent that was home to vast sweltering deserts, predator filled jungles, and even windswept snowy highlands. Every animal seemed aggressive beyond reason, ready to devour the weary explorer if hunger, heat or thirst failed to get them first. There was a reason the Exiled Lands had became a dumping ground for brigands, pirates, cultists and various other unfortunates those in power would rather see gone. But even in all this hostility, communities would form, as survivors banded together in hopes that a shared burden and strength of numbers would pull them through the worst. And some of these communities would thrive, much like the Oasis of Karn, a small city that had grew up in the western savannah of the Exile Lands.

And it was the Oasis that brought Aisha to the region, a harbour of relative safety after a long trek of exploring the Exiled Lands in search of lost treasures. A tall, lean woman with dark skin gifted to her by her Kushite heritage, Aisha cut a handsome figure, a perfect fusion of physical strength and catlike agility that aided her in her adventures across the hostile continent. In keeping with her ancestry, he kept her head shaved cleanly on the sides and back, leaving a narrow strip of hair long enough to be bound back in a short sub of a ponytail, a traditional style favoured by warriors back in Kush.

Aisha was dressed surprisingly well for the area in a lowcut dark red tunic with hard leather pauldrons and upturned collar, dark leather pants and sturdy thigh-high boots, and she had a pair of finely crafted steel daggers sheathed at the small of her back. Aisha had taken the outfit from a Zingaran freebooter who had foolish tried to waylay her while exploring the eastern jungles, and Aisha had been magnanimous enough leave them alive, though admitted naked, before the Kushite adventuress had moved on with her new clothes. Such diversions were common for Aisha; there was always some bandit or wannabe warlord trying to ruin her explorations, but she had been blessed with enough wits and skill to overcome such confrontations. This was why trips to the Oasis were a relief to Aisha, it was a place where she could kick off her boots and enjoy herself without having to watch her own back constantly.

Aisha entered the Oasis at the eastern gate, cheerfully greeting the guards in simple leather armour than patrolled the entrance. The gates gave way to the city itself, a loose collection of boxy bleached sandstone houses that ranged in quality from basically functional single room buildings to fairly ornate multi-storey affairs, all encircling the clear body of water from which the city got its name. Channels had been carved through the area to feed the fresh water to wells throughout the city, and tall swaying palm trees lined the cobblestone pathways that made up the city's roads. Workers, hunters, alchemists and crafters of all ethnicities lined the streets, plying their trades to those who needed them, with mostly a barter economy used for the trading of goods. There was even a small prison located in the southern end of the city to “rehabilitate” those who threatened the Oasis’s peace. Popular with new arrivals were the bustling taverns, where one could refresh themselves with a cool drink and a hearty meal, but as tempting as that was, Aisha had another destination in mind, heading down a familiar road to the city’s temple district.

Aisha was not someone who had much time for religion, finding the gods too fickle and their priests too fallible put her faith in, but she did not begrudge anyone who needed a little divine support to keep their hopes up in this wretched land. And some of the temples had other … rituals … which Aisha enjoyed partaking in, especially after a long arduous journey. And this is why she made her way to the temple of Derketo, the dual-natured goddess of fertility and death.

“Greetings, Aisha,” the pair of nubile priestesses standing at the arched entrance said in unison as she approached the temple. They were both dressed in revealing black silken robes with gold trim, posing seductively to lure in new converts to Derketo’s brand of faith. They beckoned for Aisha to enter, giggling as she crossed the threshold into the temple. “The High Priestress is awaiting you.”

Aisha grinned; despite her lack of faith, she was well known at the temple, having often quietly dealt with embarrassing problems for the chapter, and in turn Aisha had earned their generosity. Enough so that she now enjoyed the attention of Hekate, the high priestess who administered the temple. Hekate was an intelligent, seductive woman who wielded great influence in the city, as befitting her rank of High Priestess, and did not just see any acolyte visiting the temple, so Aisha knew what a privilege it was to have the priestess's favour. Leaving her daggers with an attendant (favour or no, you did not meet with the high priestess armed), Aisha enthusiastically bounded upstairs towards Hekate’s personal chamber.

The priestess’s chamber was divided off from the rest of the temple by a decorative folding screen at the top of the stairs, leading to an spacious open area strewn with plump cushions, an ornate bed and what was euphemistically called the Pleasure Throne. Stone statues of the goddess Derketo stood each corner of the room, her pleasingly sensual body disturbingly contrasted by the bleached skull that was her face. Dual-natured goddess indeed. 

“So, Aisha the Adventuress once again comes to receive the blessing of Derketo.”

Aisha grinned as she laid eyes upon Hekate, the priestess lounging on a pile of cushions. A head shorter than Aisha, Hekate was a feast for the eyes as well as the soul. She was dress in her sleeveless ornate robes, which consisted a of series of overlapping black leather straps with gold trim that criss-crossed her voluptuous, curvy body. Her skin, of which Aisha could see ample of, was sun tanned and smooth, and her head was perfectly shaved bald to give her a striking, ethereal look. Her bright inquisitive eyes took in Aisha, and a smile played at the corner of her full lips.

Resting up against the high priestess, absently stroking the bald woman's bosom, was a new woman Aisha had not seen last time she had visited the temple. Slender and pale with a heart shaped face, possibly of Cimmerian descent, she looked upon Aisha with a passive expression, only the slightest hint of curiosity in her pale blue eyes. Her shoulder length hair was bleached white and brushed to the left, while the right side was cropped to a thin stubble that hinted at a naturally darker hair colour. She was dressed in a black silk skirt with gold trim, making her probably another priestess, but other than a necklace with the symbol of Derketo, she was completely topless. 

“Aisha, this is Sulyn,” Hekate said, gently running her fingers through the woman's white hair. “She is my apprentice, newly delivered into my lap by our gracious goddess. She will be helping me in tonight's blessing, if you so desire.”

“That sounds … wonderful,” Aisha said, watching as the two women got to their feet, and noticing the difference in how they moved. Hekate was all confidence and grace, each step that of a woman who was sure of herself and her greatness. Sulyn, by contrast, had a more predatory gait, like snow leopard stalking its next meal, which was kind of appropriate considering the nature of the ritual they were about to perform. The two woman circled Aisha, hands gently caressing her body, Hekate leaning in to kiss Aisha upon the lips. Sulyn knelt before Aisha and slid off the adventuress's boots, right one first, then left, gently stroking Aisha's large feet as she did so. Sulyn unbuckled Aisha's pants next, pulling them off and carelessly tossing them aside. While she did that, Hekate unlaced the front of Aisha's tunic, pulling it open to expose Aisha's own breasts. The priestess's firm hands cupped around the breasts and gently squeezed. Aisha grinned, her excitement growing.

Hekate and Sulyn then led Aisha over the Pleasure Throne, a sturdy straight-backed chair made from lacquered wood and padded leather. The two priestesses sat Aisha down upon it, with Sulyn moving behind the chair and taking hold of Aisha's muscled arms, pulling them back behind the chair and lashing them together at the wrists with a strong, supple leather cord.

“Derketo asks for you to surrender her,” Hekate cooed as she lashed Aisha's ankles to the chair legs, forcing her thighs apart to give easy access to what was between them. “Derketo demands you become a captive to her desires, to receive her blessing. Do you acquiesce, Aisha the Adventuress?”

“Completely,” Aisha said, licking her lips with anticipation.

“Good, as Derketo also requires your silence,” Hekate chuckled. “Gag her.”

Aisha grinned back and let Sulyn tightly bind a knotted silk scarf between her waiting lips. The gag, a constant in each visit, was ostensibly to prevent Aisha's cries of pleasure disturbing the rest of the temple as the ritual was carried out. It was a fine reason, but Aisha suspected a different one; Hekate just liked seeing Aisha helpless and gagged. And to be completely honest, Aisha did not mind one bit. As Sulyn groped Aisha's breasts from behind, Hekate gave a sensual smile and said a quiet prayer to her goddess. The high priestess then buried her head between Aisha's thighs.

Moaning loud through the gag, Aisha happily accepted Derketo's blessing.

* * *

“So, do you feel blessed,” Hekate whispered in Aisha's ear, gently pulling the gag from her lips. Aisha and the high priestess laid upon the chamber's ornate bed, where they had moved to after Aisha had been thoroughly blessed by both Hekate and Sulyn. They were completely naked now, the gag hanging about Aisha neck her only apparel, their skins glistening with sweat. Sulyn had excused herself silently after administering her blessing upon Aisha, leaving her and the high priestess to their own whims, and in fact the white haired woman had not spoken a single word in the time she had aided Hekate.

“Is Sulyn mute? Or taken a vow of silence?” Aisha mused, propping herself up in the bed on an elbow. “She doesn't say much.”

“She's new, still finding her way,” Hekate said with a rueful grin. “She came to us after escaping a more extreme Derketo cult in the wastelands, one that leaned on the less … desirable aspects of our goddess's dual nature. She had run afoul of our city guards when she tried to continue those practices here, and was almost thrown into the prison. Instead, I decided to intercede, to show her our goddess's mercy and teach her a more gentle way. It has taken a lot to get her to trust us, but given time she will be a fine acolyte of Derketo.”

“Well, be careful,” Aisha said, kissing Hekate on the forehead before slipping off the bed. “I saw how she moved, how she looked at me; she's a predator through and through. Now I like predators, what is sex without a little danger, but I'd be careful in letting her tie you to that pleasure throne alone.”

“Does the great adventuress fear for my safety?” Hekate chuckled mockingly. “Or are you jealous?”

“Bit of both,” Aisha laughed back, picking her clothes off the floor. “Thank you again for your blessing, it feels so good after a long, lonely trek in the Exiled Lands. If you have anything I can do for you, let me know. I'll be staying in the Oasis for a couple of days before I set out again.”

“Your generosity is always welcome,” Hekate said, smiling as she watched Aisha slip back into her Zingaran freebooter garb. “But no, nothing at the moment requires you delicate touch right now. However, feel free to visit the temple again during the stay; I enjoy administering blessing as much as you like receiving them.”

“Then I pleased I was of some service,” Aisha grinned, bowing deeply at Hekate. “But I should go. More mundane pleasure beckon me; a warm meal, a soothing bath. Farewell, priestess. May your goddess always be merciful!”

Aisha headed downstairs from Hekate's chamber, adjusting the high collar of her tunic as she skipped down the steps. She always felt refreshed and liberated after one of Hekate's blessings, far more so than other women she had bedded with, which caused her to muse if there might actually something to the whole religion thing. But she brushed the thought away, as enticing as it was. Aisha enjoyed her ability to come and go as she pleased; devoting oneself to a cause, a religion or even a good woman like Hekate would end that, and Aisha cherished her freedom too much for that. Maybe in time, she'd feel different, but not this day.

After retrieving her daggers from the attendant, Aisha headed for the egress of the temple, only to notice Sulyn standing in a corner, partially obscured by a folding screen. The new priestess's pale blue eyes locked with Aisha's and then, almost reluctantly it seemed, Sulyn beckoned the adventuress over. Aisha walked over to her, her curiosity piqued by the doubt on Sulyn's face. Upstairs, she had been a predator stalking her prey, but now she seemed like the lost cub that Hekate had described. 

“Begging your pardon,” Sulyn said, her eyes darting about nervously. “I have a problem, and from what I have heard from the girls about the temple, you might be able to help me solve it.”

“I am always up for helping the temple,” Aisha said, eying the woman carefully. “But if you have a problem, perhaps you should bring it up with the high priestess...”

“No!” Sulyn hissed, then softer, “No. I'd rather she not find out, not yet. This is hard, everyone here has been so nice to me since Hekate took me in, but I don't to shame myself in their eyes. Did Hekate tell you about my people? My cult?”

“Yes, though just the basics,” Aisha replied. “Focused on the death aspect of Derketo, nasty business. But you've escaped from them. Right?”

“I thought I had,” Sulyn said, staring at the floor. “A few nights ago, two of my former cult showed up in the Oasis, demanding my loyalty. They wanted me to provide a sacrifice, to revert to my old ways. They gave me until the next full moon to capitulate, the full moon tonight, or they'd purge this temple. I cannot risk my new sisters, I have to do something … but I am no warrior, no adventuress. I beg of you, can you help me? If not for my sake, then that of Hekate and her priestesses?”

Aisha grimaced, not liking it one bit. But if the temple was in danger, or indeed any part of the Oasis, she knew she would have to help. Safe havens in the Exiled Lands were rare enough, she would no risk loosing this one. 

“Fine, I'll help,” Aisha said, crossing her arms over her chest. “But you need to come clean to Hekate once they are dealt with. She has put a lot of faith in you. You better not let her down!”

Sulyn looked up at her, an relieved smile on her face. “Thank you, blessed one,” she said. “Meet me out back of the temple after nightfall tonight, and I'll take you to them. I cannot thank you enough, Aisha the Adventuress. May Derketo bless you again this night!”

“Yeah, yeah, enough of that,” Aisha said, still not happy with the arrangement. “I will see you at nightfall.”

With that, Aisha left the temple, all the time wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Night fell too quickly for Aisha's liking. After leaving Sulyn, she had gained a sleeping room at a tavern, had a hot bath and managed to down a succulent roast, but the meal had barely settled before the rising moon signalled it was time for her to go to work. Aisha strapped on her daggers, and also grabbed herself a solid truncheon and a coil of leather cord to aid her with her endeavours that night. With luck, this excursion would be a quick affair, and the cultists harassing Sulyn would soon be bound, gagged and delivered the southern prison.

Aisha weaved her way through the city's street, illuminated by a large and ominous silver moon, and she made good time on her journey to the Derketo temple. As promised, Sulyn was waiting for her, dressed in a dark hooded cloak that helped her blend in with the shadows. The prietess smiled as Aisha approached, bowing her head in thanks to the Kushite adventuress. 

“I knew you would come,” Sulyn said, “but I am still grateful.”

“Lead the way,” Aisha said, having no time for pleasantries. “The sooner we can deal with these cultist friends of yours, the better I'll feel. Is it still just the two of them, or could there be more? I don't want to be walking into the wolf's den by myself.”

“Just the two,” Sulyn insisted. “I think they wanted to keep their numbers down so they didn't attract undue attention. But don't be fooled by their lack of numbers, these women are dangerous, but if the stories I've heard of you are true, you should be able to subdue them. Come, I'll show you the way.”

Aisha followed Sulyn as the hooded priestess hurried off down the moonlit street, heading down towards the oasis from which the city got its name. There were couple of small houses constructed near its banks dating back to when the settlement was first founded, nothing special just square sandstone buildings with simple thatched roofing. Most were used by fishermen would catch the fish that lived in the cool clear water, but Aisha could easily see a pair of cultists co-opting one as a hiding spot. Sure enough, Sulyn pointed to one of the houses.

“In there,” she said, her voice a soft whisper. “They are in there.” 

“Stay here,” Aisha said, nodding, and took her truncheon from her belt. She quietly crept up to the house, pressing herself against the wall nearest an open window frame, and chanced a look inside. Sure enough, there were two women, both well muscled and dressed in simple black hooded tunics and hide pants, praying to a small makeshift shine with a statuette of Derketo perched upon it, an ornate sacrificial dagger resting at the goddess's feet. Illuminated by a few dim candles, there seemed to be not much else in the abode; a pair of hide bedrolls, a couple of sacks that probably contained food and other necessities, and a barrel filled with fresh water. Hardly a grand invading force, but still, Aisha would not take the chance on letting them do whatever it was they had planned.

She moved away from the window and to the sole door to the house, a rickety wooden barrier flimsy that a good kick would demolish. But that would draw more attention than Aisha wanted, so instead she drew one of her daggers, and carefully slid the blade between the door and its frame. Carefully to not make any noise, she slowly raised the dagger until it touched what she was looking for, the wooden bar used to keep the locked. Grinning, Aisha then used the dagger to slowly lift the bar up and carefully opened the door enough to peak inside and see if the cultists had noticed her.

They had not. 

“All too easy,” Aisha thought to herself as she sheathed the dagger and readied her truncheon. She opened the door fully, raised the truncheon and-

“Derketo blesses us with a great gift,” the two cultist said in unison, turning to give Aisha predatory grins that stopped her dead in her tracks. “Thank you, High Priestess.”

Aisha had just an instant to parse what they had said when she was grabbed from behind and a damp cloth clamped tightly over her nose and mouth. Dropping the truncheon, Aisha clawed at the arms that held her, trying to pull the cloth away from her face as a sickly sweet aroma invaded her nostrils. Almost instantly her head began to swim, her limbs sapped of their strength, and she realized the cloth must have been soaked with some sort of sleeping potion. Aisha tried to fight it, but the fumes had already taken their toll.

“Sleep, blessed one,” Aisha heard Sulyn whisper into ear. “Derketo awaits you...”

And with that, Aisha's eyes rolled back in her head and the darkness took her.

* * *

Aisha's head was pounding as she finally awoke. She had no idea how long she had been out for, but in that time the cultists had been busy restraining her. Thin but strong rope had been used to bind her arms behind her back, lashing the muscular limbs together at the wrists and elbows, with more rope wound tightly around her torso above and below her breasts, causing her bosom to thrust out. Her legs were bound at the knees and ankles, ensuring she would not be escaping anytime soon. And finally, a thick plug filled her mouth, held there by a supple leather muzzle that had been tightly strapped over her mouth. Aisha had to give the cultists credit, she was well and truly bound and gagged. And naturally, all her weapons were gone.

And somehow, Aisha felt this was not going to be as pleasurable as her visit with Hekate had been.

“The mighty adventuress awakens,” said a familiar voice. Sulyn loomed over Aisha, a mocking grin stretched across her lips as she leered down at her captive. She was no long dressed her hooded cloak, but instead in a black and gold sleeveless jerkin and matching pants, and a high-collared cape was clasped at her shoulders. The other two women where absent from the house, but Aisha knew they would not be far away. “I knew you would be a worthy sacrifice when Hekate first told me about you, but you will be pleased to know the blessing ritual truly confirmed it. Be grateful, Aisha the Adventuress; you about to receive a great honour!”

Aisha grunted a retort back at Sulyn, but the muzzle just rendered it a pathetic mew. She squirmed within her bindings, but they held firm, the ropes biting deeper as she struggled. Breathing heavily through her nose, Aisha glared up at the white haired woman. She had been right to be suspicious of Sulyn, which made her falling into her trap all the more embarrassing. But she could recover from embarrassment; her biggest priority was finding a way to escape.

But Aisha's eyes scanned the room for a means to free herself, the door to the house swung open and the two cultists entered, dragging with them a struggling feminine form whose hands were bound behind their back and had a small leather sack covering their head. Even before they pulled the sack off, Aisha knew who it was.

Hekate growled as her face was revealed to the room, a strip of white cloth bound tightly over her mouth. She grunted obscenities from beneath her gag, but soon fell quiet when she laid eyes upon Sulyn and the bound and muzzled Aisha. Eyes wide, she looked to Sulyn for answers.

“I am so glad you could make it,” Sulyn cooed evilly at Hekate, strutting up to her with her distinctive predatory gait. She pulled the cloth down from Hekate's mouth, and the high priestess spat out the rag it had held in place. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Hekate demanded.

“The meaning is clear,” sneered Sulyn, pulling out the ornate sacrificial dagger that Aisha had seen earlier. “You have lost your way, Hekate! You preach about our goddess's senual side, but you neglect her darker nature, her true nature! Derketo is a goddess of death, and it is high time you honoured her with a sacrifice.”

“Are you crazy?” Hekate growled. “We took you in, cared for you, made you one of our own. And this is how you repay us, by sacrificing our friend? Think for a moment, Sulyn, and you will see the madness of this endeavour.”

“That is High Priestess Sulyn!” Sulyn sneered. “I never needed your help! My cult is strong, and I was hoping to save you before you fell too far astray. I swallowed your softness and endured your rituals, all the time waiting to deliver you back into Derketo's good graces. I give you one chance, Hekate. Prove you are devoted to Derketo by sending Aisha to her!”

Sulyn held our the sacrificial dagger to Hekate as the two cultists unbound her hands. Hekate starred at the blade, then at Aisha. The Kushite adventuress stared deeply into the bald woman's eyes, knowing she would do the right thing. Hekate lowered her head and signed deeply.

“May Derketo forgive me...”

Sulyn grinned in triumph; the muzzled Aisha remained silently stoic.

But instead of taking the dagger, Hekate slapped it out of Sulyn's hand and then turned and leaped upon the two cultists, clawing at them with her finger nails. It was not the most effective of attacks, but it diverted all attention on to her. As the cultists and Sulyn tried to restrain the fierce bald woman, Aisha crawled as fast as her bound body would take her to where the dagger had landed, awkwardly taking the ornate blade in her tied hands. She quickly began to saw at the ropes binding her, watching as poor Hekate was overpowered by Sulyn and her two goons. They bound the high priestess hand and foot, and stuffed the rag back into her mouth.

“You foolish bitch,” Sulyn said, standing upright and wiping the sweat from her brow as she loomed menacingly over the struggling Hekate. “You know, I really did like you. I wanted to save you. But I can see now I need to deliver you to Derketo too. Where is the dagger?”

“You mean this one?” the now free Aisha said, pulling the muzzle from her mouth and holding up the ornate blade. “You know, you are all too easily distracted.”

Sulyn's pale face turned red with rage. “Get her!”

The two cultist women leaped at Aisha, but free from her bonds she was no easy prey. Dodging to the side with effortless grace, Aisha swiftly took out the first cultist with a double fisted blow to the back of the head. As she fell, dazed, the second turned to face Aisha, a murderous glare in her eyes. She assumed a fighting stance, ready to pounce, but Aisha was ready for her. As the woman leaped, Aisha dashed forward and caught her mid-jump, using their combined momentum to slam the cultist to the hard packed floor. A few quick punches, and the cultist was no longer a threat. 

That left Sulyn. Aisha stood up and turned to face her, and saw she held her arm around Hekate's throat. Aisha gave the high priestess a concerned look and asked, “Are you okay?”

Hekate nodded as best she could, groaning softly behind her gag. Sulyn tightened her grip, glaring at the approaching adventuress. “Stay back,” she growled. “You know what I am capable off!”

“Yeah, I do,” Aisha said, almost casually. “But you don't know what I am capable of. I know I seem a friendly type, and truth be told I really am, but I am also a survivor. I explore the most dangerous parts of the Exiled Lands regularly, and I do it for fun. I am merciful, most of the time, but you don't get to do what I do without having a dangerous side. And if you hurt Hekate, you will get to know that side very, very well. So I am giving you one chance, and one chance only. Release her and surrender.”

“You … you are bluffing.”

It was Aisha's turn to give a predatory grin.

Doubt – true doubt, not the feigned kind shown earlier – crept into Sulyn's eyes. Her lip trembled as she glanced to her two fallen comrades, then back to the tall Kushite adventuress. There really was not any choice to be made. Reluctantly, Sulyn let go of the bound and gagged Hekate, letting her fall into Aisha's arms. She then raised her hands in surrender.

“Good choice,” Aisha said with a wink, then punched her hard in the face.

* * *

The city guard were taken totally off guard when Aisha and Hekate arrived at the prison the next morning, bring with them three bound and gagged prisoners to be thrown in the stockade. Hekate explained the situation, using her rank as High Priestess to smooth over any ruffled feathers caused by Aisha essentially doing the guards' jobs for them, and then quietly watched as the captives were taken away. Sulyn, her mouth tightly gagged by the same leather muzzle she had used on Aisha, glared at them as she was taken away, silently fuming at how badly her grand plan had gone. Aisha grinned and gave a little wave to the cult priestess, happy to see the last of her.

“I hope she comes around one day,” sighed Hekate.

Aisha raised an eyebrow. “After all this, you still want to save her?”

“She is a child of Derketo, Aisha,” Hekate said, a sad smile on her face. “A misguided one, and a dangerous one. But I'd rather her see the light and redeem than rot away in prison for the rest of her life. Maybe it is a fool's dream, but I have faith Derketo will show her the way.”

“You are a better person than I am,” Aisha grinned.

“That is why I am a high priestess,” Hekate laughed back, then hugged Aisha. “I am sorry you were dragged into this. I don't know what I would have done if we had lost you. I know you do not follow Derketo, and that you partake in our blessings for you own reasons, but you are still very special to me.”

Despite herself, Aisha blushed. “You are special to me too, Hekate,” she said softly, kissing the priestess on the forehead. A silence hung between them as they embraced, then Aisha decided it was time to lighten the mood. “So speaking of blessings, do feel up to giving one now?”

“You are incorrigible,” Hekate laughed. “I'd have thought after last night you'd have had your fill of being tied up!”

“What can I say?” Aisha chuckled. “I am a very devout woman!”

The pair shared a hearty laugh before Hekate slipped her arm around Aisha's, and the pair made their way back to the temple of Derketo.

The Exiled Lands a harsh place, but sometimes you could still find paradise.


End file.
